


Her Child Never Letting Go

by Cipher_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Shikamaru, But no, F/F, F/M, Female Naruto, I'll add more tags as I post chapters, If you don't like reading about child-rape please don't read, M/M, Naruto is so pure, Shikamaru is gonna get tortured, Shikamaru is smart smart, Underage Pregnancy, and deserves so much, as in big brain, good kurama, only pain and fluff here, so i am gonna say that i wrote this like a year ago and it's complete, so the writing may be off, sorry bro, this whole thing was supposed to be angsty but its just cringy, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_M/pseuds/Cipher_M
Summary: Naruto had not-so-secret, that soon became a legit secret. She was a girl. Why was she hiding it? Well, she was raped. She was pregnant. She needed to protect her child. Then she met him.She'd never let go of her flame.(Basically a fucked up story about family)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so kudos to the watty users who read this already. Other than that, don't expect good writing until the sequel, if I even continue that.

Naruto Uzumaki had a secret. Not so much of a secret as a never thought upon subject. She was a girl, though many thought her a male mostly due to her boyish personality and rugged looks. Tonight, she grew a resolve to hide her gender.

She winced as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen, and slumped to the ground as it grew. She saw blood and other bodily fluids leaking out of her. She was in an alley and barely made it to her apartment before collapsing. Her vision faded and she heard a deep rumble as she fell into darkness.

When she awoke, she first noticed that she was no longer in pain, and was in her bed. She didn't know how she got there and didn't bother to question it. She hopped out of bed and made herself some ramen. It was all she could afford at the moment. She forced herself not to ponder upon what happened last night, shoving as far as she could from her mind. She was determined to stave off the inevitable breakdown for as long as possible.

She was getting ready to leave for the academy when she heard a voice. It was one she'd heard before. She always listened to it because it helped her. He never really gave a name, so she called him Voice-san.

 **"Do not go to the academy today kit."** His voice was a deep comforting rumble that resonated through the space.

For as long as she could remember, Voice-san always called her kit. 'Why not?' Was there a reason? There was a test today. She wanted to be a ninja who was smart as well as strong. She had done her best to study and everything!

**"I have something to discuss. It is not appropriate for the Academy."**

'Okay.' And suddenly she is in front of a looming cage, tall and with thick bars. "'Llo? Are ya there Voice-san?" This was her mind, Voice-san had told her once.

She has only been here twice. She's never seen Voice-san, only knowing he was stuck in the cage.

**"This may be painful, but I need to discuss last night. Better whilst it's fresh in your mind."**

She winces, phantom pains lashing through her. "Why? He tore my insides. I'm all better now right?" And her voice is so innocent, that Voice-san wants to lie, to tell her she is fine. But she is strong and smarter than she acts, and she needs to know.

**"What that...monster did to you was vile. I am semi glad to say I know who it is and if I ever get my claws on him I will kill him. But I brought you here to tell you the... effect."**

"Effect? What effect?" Naruto was confused. What was there that Voice-san couldn't heal?

**"You are going to have a kit."**

Her head tilts, showing her confusion. A sigh rumbled through the area, and Voice-san clarified as gently as possible. She had a difficult time ahead of her.

**"You are with child. In nine months' time, you are to be a mother."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto deals with the knowledge of her pregnancy and goes to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading over this whole story and making teeny tiny minor edits and I'm already cringing over how badly written this is compared to recent works.

Her eyes grow impossibly wide and her breath quickens. "Wha... I-I-I can't. I-I'm eleven! It's-eh-huh?" Her eyelids fluttered as the panic attack grasped her. This couldn't happen! She didn't know anything about moms, or babies or- (and somewhere in her mind she shuddered as pain lanced through her, as she fought and struggled against the darkness, trying to see, trying to _stop it-)_

 **"Kit. Calm down. I am here."** His voice conveyed his concern.

At Voice-sans words she calmed down. She placed a hand over her stomach as panic was replaced with morbid wonder. She didn't know who the father was and didn't care. She grew up on her own, surely she could be a mom on her own too. "Mom... I'm going to be a mom Voice-san." (she would have been one eventually, but of course she couldn't have that normalcy)

**"Yes. I will be here to protect the kit. But you must be careful. Protect your stomach as much as possible. One good hit is all it takes to harm, or even kill the baby."**

She nods, determined. She pushed away the sliver of fear. She could do this. (and if she shuddered and whined late at night as her dreams were haunted with forgotten nightmares, well, no one would know)

A month and a half later she is leaned over the toilet, puking her guts out. She clutches a water bottle. "Why..." she groaned, stomach churning.

**"I cannot answer that. I am not human."**

She groans and sits up only to lean back over and vomit into the toilet. "Not helping. How long is this supposed to last anyway?" She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

**"About a month. But since I- I mean you are special, it may be less."**

She didn't comment on his slip up, she knew the voice was hiding something. He would tell her when he was ready for her to know.

She dragged herself to the shower once her bout of nausea had passed. She washed off the feeling of last night off and got out. She pulled on her chest bindings and the baggy orange jumpsuit that she didn't really like and trudged out the door.

She liked the academy. Not because of what they teach, but because of the air. The air surrounding the academy was pure and full of peaceful contentment. And most of it was centered on that swing she often sat upon. She heard the bell ring and dashed for the classroom. The door opened with a bang and she stood there panting. "Sorry I'm late 'ttebeyo!"

She rushed to her seat, sitting down and clutching her stomach slightly. That running had made her feel sick again. She put her forehead against the cool desktop, to elevate the nausea. It didn't really help, so she just focused on her breathing.

She tilted her head to dodge the flying eraser headed towards her. "Sensei. I. Don't. Feel. Good." Her voice was a growl, and she could hear the voice snicker. 

**"It looks like your mood swings are here. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

"Hush." She whispered.

She looks up to see that Iruka was walking towards her in worry. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

She nods. "I'm just a little dizzy." Iruka casts one last worried look to 'him'.

"Okay." He walked back to the front of the classroom and began his lecture.

She laid her head back down and zoned out. Once it was lunchtime, she felt better. She ate a rice ball and drank her water on the swing of which she always sat.

**"Taijutsu practice is next. You also still got hit last time. You need to get better."**

"I know." She mutters. _I also wanna know your name and who you are._ She kept her thoughts to herself though. Unknowing of the fact that Voice-san could hear them loud and clear.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She went back to class and stood in line, buzzing with worry that she wouldn't be able to dodge, that this time she would be hit in the stomach and her baby would get hurt or die.

The first match was called, then the second, and the third, and a few more before finally,

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke!" She paled. _No! Not him! I can't beat him like this!_ Panic rose like a wave, and her vision wavered.

**"Calm down. I am here and will help to the best of my ability.**

She took a deep breath before jumping on the scene. "Imma beat you teme!" Said teme just grunted and slid into the beginning stance of the Interceptor Fist. Naruto slid into her own stance, one she was learning from the Voice. It was based on speed, dodging, and counterattacks.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke shot forward, throwing a punch at her. She dodged and blocked the kick that came right after. She retaliated, shoving her knee in his stomach. He leapt back, clutching his likely bruised stomach before darting forward, aiming for the blond's face. She merely shifted her head to the side, his fist whizzing by. Her eyes widen as she sees the Uchiha smirk and then she saw the fist going straight for her stomach. She felt horror and panic as electricity seemed to make her movement jerky and she fumbled for what to do.

**"Grab his arm! Flip him over your shoulder!"**

She didn't think, just did what he said blindly. She grabbed the arm that was starting to withdraw from the space next to her head, and spun, pulling his arm over her shoulder and heaving. His body flew up, over her shoulder, and slammed into the ground. She restrained him, arm on his neck, knee on his stomach. Her fist was prepped to slam into his face. "Yield!" She orders and Sasuke stares at her defiantly. "Yield!" she repeats. He grunts. She slams her fist in his nose.

"Yield!"

"I...Yield." It's reluctant and comes out strangled. Naruto grins in satisfaction.

She jumped up and turns to see not Iruka, but Mizuki. She hears a growl from the voice. She raises an eyebrow and returns the smile her sensei wore. 

She walked to the back of the crowd as the matches continue on.

"What is it Voice-san?" She whispers quietly.

**"Don't trust Mizuki. He- is a monster like none other. Believe nothing of what he says."**

"Okay." What could Mizuki have done? Besides have a face like a weasel, of course.

"Who are you talking to?" She jumps as she hears a drawling voice come up behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to yell at me in the comments (no flames please?) and I know it's chapter two but like, lemme know if y'all want a discord server for my fics. I see a lot of other authors do it, but then again, they actually write good shit. Y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> Critisism is necessary.


End file.
